


candy-sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You look nice in my clothes.”





	candy-sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this short little thing around season six, i think, and it’s been stashed away ever since. i just— (waves hand) need to get this outta my docs. maybe someone can appreciate it. ❤️

“You look nice in my clothes.”

Lance blinks once, twice, three times before dropping his mouth open and definitely not squeaking out, “What!”

“You look nice in my clothes,” Keith, the shithead, repeats. He's quite languid about it all, making a show of stretching out as he cocks a brow. “They look big on you, you know.”

So he thinks he's a smooth-talker now, does he? Just because he came back with jacked up confidence or whatever does not mean he can go and get… like that. That was always Lance's thing, not his. He can go get a new thing.

“Shut up,” Lance says, and shoves a finger against the tip of Keith's nose. “I hate you. You're not even that much bigger than me.”

Keith raises his other brow. Now he just looks surprised, except it's kind of in a stupid way. “Oh?” His lips twitch like he wants to smirk. Dumb Keith. “Not what you were saying last night—”

“Oh, look at the time! I forgot I had this thing… to do. By myself. Without you.” Lance huffs as he tugs at the hem of his — Keith’s — black shirt. It _is_ baggy since it was worn by Keith all day, but it's warm and comfortable and it smells like him, so it's fine.

Lance doesn't realize he's blushing until Keith is squishing his cheeks together and smiling like a star. “You're all warm, cutie. What're you thinking about?”

He successfully ignores the way his heart cries at the unnecessary pet name, even if it takes quite a bit more willpower than it should. “None ya’. I need to go do that thing now.”

“Well,” Keith quips back easily, and his stupid hands are still lingering on Lance's face, _God,_ “no one's stopping you.” He cups his jaw as if Lance could break from the smallest amount of pressure. Lance can't help but lean into the touch.

“Mm. Yeah.”

_I lied. Now shut up and kiss me. _

“You said that out loud, Lance,” Keith says, soft and fond, but before Lance gets the chance to retaliate he steals his lips and presses him down into the bed’s roughed up sheets.

He can live with this. Just for now.


End file.
